


Trust and Lies

by RavenBird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, At the start, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Brief Mentions Of Rape, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki 's Daughter, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki's Kids (Marvel), M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Omega Loki (Marvel), Thor Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Waiting for his punishment for his crimes on Earth, Loki wallows in the shame of his failure and fears for his daughter's life.In comes one Steve Rogers, who notices something not quite right about the Trickster God and investigates.It's quickly revealed there's more to Loki than the Avengers first suspected and there's a much bigger game a foot. Reluctantly, Loki joins the Avengers in a vain attempt to prevent Thanos's end of days and save his daughter.He's also got to deal with Steve. Which really shouldn't be so difficult.
Relationships: Loki & Bruce Banner, Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

He'd failed. Loki couldn't say he was surprised by the outcome. Even if Thanos and the Other hadn't been torturing him mentally and physically for the last year, the plan was still a half baked disaster that made no sense. Add in the Sceptre's surprisingly strong influence over his usually strategic mind and Thor's arrival, Loki had known the tide wasn't flowing in his favour. He persevered though, for the sake of his own life and someone else's. The God had blindly hoped that Chitarui would overpower the Avengers in the final battle. Or at least keep them occupied long enough for the Other to come through and make the trade. Loki would've disappeared after that.

Instead, Loki found himself in Shield custody yet again, trapped in another cell. It was similar to the last one he'd been held in, except without all the glass, rather Loki was surrounded by sterile-looking steal walls. Thor had been kind enough to embellish him with some shackles as well. The ancient, worn metal rubbed painfully at the tender skin of his wrists and ankles and had Nordic runes etched in them to suppress his magic. Thankfully, the oaf had underestimated him as usual, and not all of his powers were contained. Not that Loki could do anything with that information, the God was too tired, mentally and physically to attempt escape.

Loki had never wanted any of this, it was madness beyond even his liking. He'd just wanted the girl to be safe. He thought of her innocent face surrounded by the monstrous Chatarui. He thought of the Other's vile fingers reaching out to touch her. He didn't dare think about what Thanos might imagine for her. Loki curled in on himself, guilt, dread and panic threatening to drown him. Then his stomach gave a painful lurch. The God threw his hand over his mouth to stifle his shocked gasp. 

The pain came again, dull stabs to his stomach, accompanied by suffocating fever. Loki growled internally, this was all he needed. His heat coming on early, probably due to the last few stressful days. At least he could hide his scent with magic and hopefully delay the inevitable. Loki didn't know how prisoners of war were treated on Midgard after they were no longer useful, and he didn't want to find out. That said, the Omega doubted he'd be treated any better on Asgard. His Secondary Gender was a disgrace and would almost certainly be used against him. And Thor wouldn't help him, Loki was sure of that. 

For all his bitterness, Loki couldn't hold on to his anger. His situation was too bleak and pitiful for the God to do anything but wallow. He was a failure, trapped and alone surrounded by enemies and about to go into heat. And yet all he could think about was the girl. Trapped and alone on foreign soil, and all because of him. Because he failed, and now they would both pay dearly. He couldn't stifle his sob this time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried, I promise I tried," Loki repeated the words like a mantra as if the girl could hear him. Could somehow forgive him.

"I'll come back for you. I promised you I'd come back and I will. I won't abandon you. I'll find my back, I swear it," it was the worst lie Loki had ever told, but he still tried to convince himself it was true.

"I'm sorry. I tried, but I failed and now...I'm just so sorry," he truly was.

******

Steve stood stoically in the conference room while yet another war waged on around him. Fury and Thor were arguing over what was to be done about the Tesseract and Loki. No one else seemed interested in the battle. Tony was not so subtly hacking Shields systems again, Clint and Natasha were engaged in some spy telepathy, and Bruce looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Steve could empathise with that. Turning back to the argument, Steve found he agreed with Thor. The Tesseract didn't belong on Earth, and neither did Loki, they both could be dealt with on Asgard. 

Speaking of the Trickster God, Steves's eyes kept flickering over to him. He was curled in on himself, looking incredible small and vulnerable. The Solider noticed the God occasion twitching, his hands moving as if to cover his stomach before holding himself back. Steve felt no sympathy for Loki if he was in pain, good. He deserved it after what he'd done. That said, Steve couldn't stop looking at the other man. The next time he flicked his eyes over, he saw Loki was speaking. His mouth moving incredibly fast as if he was desperate to get the words out. Was he trying to talk to them, was the God even aware there were microphones in his cell? If he was, he wasn't looking at the cameras. He wasn't looking at anything, the God's eyes were distant and almost glassy looking like he was trying not to cry. The notion was so alien, Steve stood straighter. The man he'd known the last few days was a self-centred maniac with a taste for chaos and emotional mask stronger than Tony's Iron Man suit. He never looked bothered even when faced with all six Avengers, Loki was calm. So what had him so unsettled now.

"What's he saying?" Steve demanded, focusing everyone's attention on the monitor showing Loki. His mouth was still moving. Before Fury could say anything, Tony tapped a few buttons and speakers came to life.

"I'm sorry. I tried, but I failed...and now. I'm just so sorry," Loki's strained voice played over the speakers. The God sounded wretched, guilty and afraid. What could scare a thousand-year-old God so much? Who was he talking to?

"I won't let them hurt you, it was my job to protect you. I won't forget that" Loki could barely get the words past his chattering teeth, his whole body visibly shaking. Steve thought it was the monitor at first. 

"Who's he talking about? Whose them, who was he meant to protect?" Bruce asked to no one in particular, but they all looked to the other God in the room.

"Thor, any idea who he could be talking about?" Steve prompted, the giant blonde was staring at Loki as if he were a wild animal. One he didn't understand. It surely said something about Loki when his own brother looked at him like a stranger.

"No, Loki cares for no one but himself," he said both firmly and little sadly. Obviously, Thor had given up on his brother and had decided he was no longer worth the investment. This Steve, as a soldier, you never give up on a fellow comrade. Even if you don't like them much.

"You must be so ashamed of me, of what I've done. But I didn't have a choice, I didn't know how else to protect you..." Loki was still talking, sounding more miserable by the second. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of this. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," the God's voice cracked on the last word, and he folded in on himself, quietly sobbing. 

Who was he talking about? The broken man before him didn't match any of preconceived notions Steve had of the God. He sounded so utterly defeated and hopeless. He looked as though life itself had been drained from his body, the last embers of consciousness, focusing on this other person. Perhaps it was his inane hero-complex as tony called it, but Steve instantly felt concerned for the unknown entity. A living thing so pure it could melt the icy heart of a dark man. A maniac. They were surely worth saving.

"It sounds like he was forced, that someone threatened him?" Steve suggests as that is what it sounds like from Loki's fragmented mutterings. Clint scoffs with an ugly scowl.

"Come on, Steve, you really believe that. The guys fucking with us," he insisted, pointing an aggressive finger at Loki while Thor nods.

"Brother Clint is right. Loki knows he has lost and is trying to twist himself out of trouble," he explained. Almost everyone in the room seemed to take this as the truth. Steve supposed it was plausible, they were dealing with a trickster God after all. 

But something about Loki's anguish didn't sit right with Steve, you don't fake that sort of emotion. You don't have the strength to lie when the reason you're fighting is threatened. The blank stare in Loki's bottomless eyes was filled with too much dread to be fake. Looking around a room filled with stern faces, save for a few, Steve knew the humanity approach would be no good. Therefore, he'd take a more strategic route.

"But what if he's not? What if there is somebody else pulling the strings? They could attack again, shouldn't we be gathering intel when we can?" Steve questioned, hoping the allure of new information would sway the room.

"I agree with Cap," Tony of all people speaks up. The engineer was one of the few that had a look of curiosity rather than contempt when Loki had started muttering. Seeing everyone's shocked faces, Tony rolled his eyes in a very "Tony" fashion.

"I went through that portal, remember? I saw what was out there. Hundreds of big fucking ships. There's no way that nutcase is in charge of them all," the other man proclaimed.

"There we go, we should at least talk to him?" Steve said quickly, smiling. No one would argue with what Tony saw, what he described sounded terrifying, and no one wanted that Hell to return to Earth.

As predicted, Fury nodded reluctantly and sent for Loki. Now Steve could really figure out what was going on. 

******

Guards came for Loki. They dragged him unceremoniously through the endless metal halls, never allowing him to catch his footing. He didn't care. He assumed he was being taken to his execution or his exile with Thor. Loki shuddered, he'd coveted Asgards throne for so long, but now thoughts of the golden city made his skin crawl. The Prison was secure, the most secure in the universe so he would be safe. He'd also be eternally trapped and unable to keep his promise to the girl. How could he sleep at night safe, knowing she was not. That said, it's not as though sleep came to Loki regularly anyway.

As they kept walking, Loki realised he was being led deeper into the compound, not out of it. The dungeon-like aesthetic shed it's skin to reveal a brighter, louder and modern vision. They ran into more people the further they walked or stumbled in Loki's case. He kept his head down but he still their worried gazes tracking him across the room. They're taking me somewhere important, Loki thought. He dabbled with the idea of using a glamour, just a small one as he surely looked a sight. Greasy, matted hair, ashen skin with black bags hanging low under his dead eyes and pale sallow frame that his clothes hung off. In the end, he decided against the glamour. Preserving his pride wasn't high on Loki's list of priorities.

He brought into what looks like a war room. I long table was situated in the middle with plenty of chairs, papers were strewn across randomly, and screens covered walls showing different things of interest, including Loki's vacated cell. It was dark in the room. Not dark enough that he couldn't see frowning Avengers and their handler at the end of the room. Confused and mildly intrigued, he lets his Guard manoeuvre him into a chair at the end of the table. They loosely chain him to the chair. He could escape if he wanted to, it would be easy, a mere flick of the wrist. Loki stayed sitting.

"What's this, a trail?" he asked the Avengers when it became apparent none of them were going to talk. They were all staring at him with varying degrees of dislike, the strongest, unsurprisingly, was Barton.

"A chance for you to be helpful for once if you're capable of that," the Archer snapped venomously. Thankfully, Loki didn't have the energy to flinch from the barb. Being helpful, it was something a younger Loki had always strived to be, but his work was rarely recognised. 

Besides the Archer stood the Soldier, he looked less mean, more curious. Odd. Loki was sure the well-mannered, patriotic Captain America would despise him the most. Instead, he calmed his fellow teammate and approached Loki with caution.

"Clint, enough! We have some questions for you, we'd like you to answer honestly," behind him, Thor scoffed, and for once Loki agrees with him. Loki from just a mere few days ago would've laughed in the Soldier's face. Now. Now, the God had little reason to lie. He nodded.

"Who were you talking about?' is the first question. Loki cocks his head to the side, unimpressed. With such a vague question, no wonder the Widow had been sent to interrogate him last time.

"When?" he humoured the other man, keeping himself small and quiet as to not concern his captors. 

"In the cell. You spoke of someone you were meant to protect, you asked them to forgive you," Loki straightened slightly, his flickered back over to the monitor showing his cell. He supposed in the back of his mind he suspected they would monitor him. It be mad not to. Loki simply hadn't cared at the time. He didn't think they'd listen to his ramblings, or take an interest in them. 

"She won't....she shouldn't," he said thinking of the girl he'd failed, thoughts turning sour.

"Loki, enough of the riddles. Speak plainly to brother Rogers," Thor suddenly demands loudly, dropping his hammer so that the room shakes. Loki stares blankly at the display, undisturbed as he's seen it all before. He turns attention back to the Captain. 

"I was talking of my Daughter, Hela," Loki said quietly. This, as predicted, caused a bit of a stir. Multiple gasps, shouts, hurried hushed whispers and an awful lot of stares. Midgardains seemed exceptionally sentimental over children than again, so were most races. Loki looked to Thor, expecting to see realisation dawning on the Oafs face but he was furiously shaking his head.

"He is lying! Hela is fine, she is..."

"Missing. She would've gone missing a week or so after I fell," Loki said sternly, confused and angered over why Thor would say such things. Loki knew illusions, and his daughter's appearance on The Others ship was not that. Thor was not convinced.

"No. No, she's not. I saw her at the Winter Solstice," he said with a defiant certainty, looking at Loki as though he'd beaten him. Loki couldn't care less for their petty rivalries. Not when he felt like he was on the edge of falling again, the gaping abyss threaten to swallow him for real this time.

"The Winter Solstice hasn't happened yet this year. You speak of last year, of a full year ago...." Loki spoke carefully, praying Thor's brain was just being slower than usual. At his brothers confused, questioning look, Loki felt himself fall into despair.

"You didn't notice she was missing..." the whisper is punched out of him, as though he's genuinely falling again. His voice a foghorn in the deathly silent room. When Thor continues to stare gormlessly at him, something snaps inside the Trickster. His earlier tiredness replaced by rage, he springs into action. The chains snap as he lurches forward, hands outstretched to strangle his adopted brother.

"YOU BASTARD! SHE'S YOUR NIECE, AND YOU DIDN'T REALISE SHE WAS MISSING!!!" Loki screams rage and hurt waring within his voice to create a desperate, stranged cry or pain.

"LOKI CALM DOWN," Steve orders, throwing himself against God like a barrier pinning Loki to his seat. He doesn't notice how gently the Soldier is actually holding him because all he wants is to break away.

"Restrain him!" Fury orders, Loki pays him no mind. Let the Guards try and drag him away from Thor. The other God is still just standing there, why won't say something. DO SOMETHING!

"YOU PROMISED ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO ME, AND INSTEAD YOU FORGET HER!" he thrashes wildly against the Captain, angry tears streak down his cheeks to highlight his drawn cheekbones. 

"Loki, please calm down. No, Don't! I got this," The Captain tries again to calm him. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki sees the Guard's the other man warns off. They hold small boxes spitting tiny flames of blue, Loki's not sure he wants to know what they do. He's not sure he cares that much though.

"Think of Hela, you're not helping her by getting angry," Steve speaks softly this time, right in the God's ear so he can't ignore him. It works. Much to Loki's shame and dismay, the mention of his trapped daughter is enough to tame him. After a short breathing moment, Steves pulls himself away from Loki, turning to calm his team.

"I should've known. You all rejected her, despised her, even though she was only a child," Loki spat as he settled back into his chair. He still couldn't believe it, he'd told Hela that Thor would be looking for her when Thanos first presented her. That he would find them both. How foolish. The Royal family had likely rejoiced when they'd been freed of them. 

"She is a bastard and the result of one of your childish tricks. Of course, she couldn't be recognised by the Royal Court," Thor stuttered, trying to sound reasonable but failing the face of his disapproving teammates.

"Neither of those facts are her fault," Loki said a matter of factly. Thor looked as though he was going to say something else stupid, and despite his pain, Loki wanted to hear it. The Captain stops him.

"Thor! That's enough of that talk. Loki, tell me what happened to you and your daughter to bring you here," The Soldier asks redirecting the conversation. Loki considers his options and decides to take a risk. To speak the truth.

"I died after my fall, but Thanos brought me back to life. Painfully. It's him that wanted the Tessaract," Loki started.

"Why, who is Thanos?" the Captain questioned quickly, locking on to the new threat. Loki wants to laugh at him. You can't beat Thanos, you fool. 

"A very powerful being. He wants all the infinity stones. He wants to remake the universe," he spoke reverently of the mad Titan, even his fear and hate for the other being couldn't drown out Loki's awe at such chaos. 

"You say remake, I think you mean destroy," Fury adds in, sounding just like he did in his last encounter with Loki. 

"It's all the same to him," the God says with a shrug.

"I refused him at first, so he resorted to torture and threats," Loki continued. 

"He used Hela to make you do what he wanted, like you said in the cell," Steve puts it together quickly, it's not hard to understand. What parent wouldn't go through Hell for their child? Bitterly, Loki thinks of Odin.

"He still tortured me after I agreed. He needed to break down my protective spells to control me, and we had time to kill while the humans set up the Tesseract for my arrival," Loki went on, noting the pointed, angry glare Steve sends to the Director.

"So you didn't actually want Earth?" Steve questions, still sounding uncertain. At this, Loki does roll his eyes and looks straight at his still sulking brother.

"No. Thor could've told you that. I have no interest in your planet, due to its lack of magic. I only said all that to keep up the act," Loki expects the speculative looks that are thrown around the room. He is the God of Lies, after all, no one expects the truth from him.

"I planned to trade the Tesseract with the Other, an ally of Thanos, for my daughter while you fought the Chaurtri," he finished with a finite shrug.

"Then you would've left," Clint replies, with an air of superiority and disapproval. Such airs have long since lost their effect on the Trickster.

"Call me, coward, you wouldn't be the first. Hela is my first priority," he says evenly causing the Archer to fall silent. Loki inwardly smirked, he knows of Clint's secret children, no doubt the Archer thinks of them now. On this subject, they understand each other.

"Will he come back?" Steve asks morbidly. Loki feels the cold creeping over him, a familiar feeling when his thoughts are with the Titan. Sometimes, he feels so cold he wonders if his Jotun self is showing.

"He'll go wherever the Tesseract and the other Infinity Stones are. And he'll kill whoever gets in his way," Loki promises in a grave voice. His Hela might already be among those dead.

The Soldier studies him, takes all of him in, Loki wants to tell him that whatever he's looking for he won't find. Loki was like smoke and mirrors, his mind like an endlessly shifting maze. He was chaos incarnate, and could not be understood. The Soldier looked to be trying.

"Then help us fight him, and we'll help you get your daughter back," Loki hated the small well of hope that bubbled up in him at the Captain's offer. Maybe he did understand and wasn't that worrying.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki barely made it back to his cell when he collapsed from stomach pains. He'd been able to ignore his symptoms during the chaos of the interrogation, but evidently, the close proximity to so many Alphas had been too much for his weakened Omega state. Loki sat on the floor hunched over as his insides spasmed and twisted, pitiful whimpers falling from his lips. He frowned in disgust when he felt slick beginning to drip from his hole, making his skin uncomfortably sticky. He hated his body for being so weak, so dependant on others to function. He should've been an Alpha or a Beta at the very least. No Omega had as much bite as Loki; it's what had made him so "desirable" as Thor had put it on Asgard. Loki knew the truth; he wasn't desirable; he was just more fun to break. 

Without a shadow of a doubt, the Avengers were aware of his predicament. They were watching him from the camera's, and Stark was probably monitoring his vitals. Even if they weren't paying attention, which Loki knew that they were, his Guards would've smelt his heat on him. They knew, so what would happen now. He wondered what Thor was saying about him. Anger consumed the Trickster once again, the emotion stronger than any heat cramp. How could he!? Loki thought miserably if the Oaf was so insistent on the pair being brothers than surely that made Hela his family too! The other God was probably telling the Avengers some disgraceful half-truth about how Loki'd daughter came to be, in a desperate attempt to explain himself. And they'd listen because everyone believed the golden son. Any slight sympathy the Omega might've earned during the interrogation would be swept aside, and Shield would release him to Asgard. Probably after having a turn with him of course, and Hela would stay lost.

As if his thoughts had summoned the man himself, Steve Rogers suddenly entered his cell. The man looked strained, face set in stone, as his steely eyes observed the God. Even though he was in no position to posture, Loki pushed himself up, trying to look big while collapsed on the floor. He scoffed at the Alpha, but it came out more of a pant.

"Come to take what you want, Captain?" he asked snidely, ignoring the panic bubbling up inside him. He didn't want to go through this again. The Captain's skin stained a rather fetching shade of red as he stuttered, seemingly thrown off. 

"What, no, I would never," the words stumbled out of Steves's mouth in a rush and Loki laughed. 

"Of course not. What was I thinking, Captain America, is far too virtuous to get his hands dirty? Is someone going to "take care" of me then," Loki teased sarcastically, as he lazily gestured to his heat ridden body. If he hid his dread behind blaise words, they couldn't use his fear against him. This time the Captain looked confused, his mouth forming an O shape.

"Do you want a Heat Partner? We could probably arrange it," the soldier offered, and this time it was Loki's turn to squint. 

Being above average intelligence, Loki could deduce what the term "Heat Partner" meant; he'd just never heard it before. It sounded like a deal, an understanding, one that both parties agreed to. It was almost clinical, and while that was undoubtedly better than force, Loki knew he didn't want it.

"Definitely not. I'm simply used to Alpha's not caring what Omegas wants," he says flippantly, but it makes Rogers frown unhappily. An advocate for Omega Rights, how refreshing in an Alpha.

"I'm here to escort to a Heat cell, where you'll ride out your heat in safety and privacy," he explains robotically before moving to help the Omega up. 

"I can do it," Loki rushes to say, shoving himself away from the approaching Alpha. To his credit, Rogers instantly jumps back almost like he's been burned. 

The God slowly and painfully stands up on wobbly legs, head spinning as he does so. Embarrassingly enough, Loki feels slick run down his leg as stands. The dark leather of trousers hides the stain but can’t contain the smell. As evidenced by the red faced Captain who was dutifully breathing through his mouth. Thankfully, Rogers didn’t comment on the state Loki was in, and even smiled at him. An Admittedly tight lipped smile but still. Worse, Loki found himself desperately wanting to lean on the Captain and breath in the calming pheromones the Alpha is admitting, but the stubborn Loki would rather die than show such weakness. Once he's steady on his feet, Steve moves to direct him, and this time keeps his distance. They start the journey.

******

Uncomfortable didn't even begin to cover how Steve was feeling. He was walking a known criminal and madman, who'd turned out to be an Omega in heat through Shield while every agent in the building watched. Even more distressing was how easily Steve forgot the Omega was a threat in favour of worrying over him. Loki was clearly in pain, every step a feat unto itself, and Steve quietly admired the Tricksters determination, how he covered every trip and wince with a mask of nonchalant. Still, pain and fear radiated off Loki like the sun, and every Alpha instinct in him wanted to soothe the Omega, but he couldn’t. It be unprofessional. 

What really didn’t help was how good Loki smelt. It was natural to feel attracted to an Omega in heat but this was Loki. Steve should not be feeling pulled towards the God like they were attached by some rope. The scent had been overwhelming when he’d entered the others cell, rendering the Alpha mute for a second while he fought his more animalistic urges. Lord knows he didn’t want to prove Loki’s fears founded. Loki scent was interesting, like burning metal, salt water and something tangy. It wasn’t a scent most would consider pleasant but Steve found it alluring. It was an abrasive scent for an Omega but then, Steve supposed that worked well for Loki given the others dislike for being touched.

And wasn't that a whole different can of worms? Loki had hidden his discomfort well, appearing almost relaxed in his cell but Steve had smelt the panic and fear on him. What was worse was that Loki seemed to actively expect Steve to just take him. Rape wasn’t a punishment used in the US, not even when Steve first served his country as a soldier. And things had been incredibly backward then, especially for Omega’s. But it was clearly common to Loki, which meant it was a punishment on Asgard. Or maybe it was one of the ways the Omega had been tortured by Thanos. Steve felt sick, Loki was hardly an innocent but he didn’t deserve that.

Thankfully they reached Loki’s new cell before Steve’s thoughts could get any darker. The cell was barely lit, but not in a sinister way, more tranquil. He moved Loki to the bed, cursing when the other man flinched. Quickly, he removed the chains from the prisoner, giving him movement, but not removing the cuffs that sedated his magic. Then he stepped back.

“This is where you’ll be staying. There’s an en-suite through that door, clean clothes in the closet and supplies in The cupboard next to the bed for you to use,” Steve hoped he wouldn’t have explain the supplies, alas his prayer went unanswered. Loki, the curious cat, instantly opened the cupboard and produced a large blue knotting dildo. The smug grin on the bastards face reminded Steve why he’d hated the Omega only a day ago.

“I say, you Midgardians do know how to have fun,” Loki teased while waving the dildo around. Refusing to be shocked or taunted, Steve turned away.

“Food will be delivered from this hatch and if your need anything, just call for Jarvis,” Steve vaguely gestured to the space around them. It always felt like Jarvis was a living, invisible, entity around them anyway. 

“And is this Jarvis the one that will be watching me,” all traces mischief vanish from Loki tone, leaving only unease. Steve watched as the Omega wearily eyed the walls as if looking for cameras and shook his head. He’s beginning to look a little too pale, eyes glazed and sweating. 

“No, Jarvis is a computer. He’ll monitor you but no one will actually be seeing you. I promise you have privacy here,” Steve says hurriedly. Loki looks disbelieving at him.

“People usually break their promises around me. They don’t think I care,” he says with a wide Cheshire Cat grin and crazed eyes. The God starts rocking back and forth and Steve knows he needs to leave, but he can’t. 

“I’m not like that, my word is my bond and I swear your safe here,” it looks like Loki might say something back to him, when he suddenly doubles over, clutching his stomach. 

“Whether I believe you or not doesn’t matter. You need to leave Captain Rogers,” Loki informs him when he looks up again, unshed tears making his eyes sparkle prettily. 

Steve promptly ignores that thought and rushes out of the cell. The door doesn’t close fast enough as Steve hears the first pained sob break from Loki’s chest. Unspeaking, the Captain glares harshly at the Guards in warning and leaves. He wants to return to control but heads to his quarters instead. He reeks of Omega, he doesn’t want to be distracted.

******

Once professional again, Steve returned to control where the room was tense. Fury, Hill and some other agents Steve didn't know the names of were hurdled by the monitors. Tony and Bruce were on the right hand side of the table with Nat and Clint lingering around them. They were glaring at the last member of their newly formed team. Thor sat on the other side of the table alone looking sullen. He perked up when Steve entered, both concerned and interested in what the Solider had to say about Loki.

"Brother Steve, are you ok? I know approaching a wanton Omega is a challenging task, I commend you on your control. Loki didn't try and use his whorish wiles on you did he, I'm greiviously sorry if he did. Don't fret though, we all know how deceitful an Omega becomes when they want something..."

"Enough Thor!" Steve shouted having heard enough. No wonder Loki distrusted Alpha's so, when his brother seemed completely disgusted by him. It was almost comical, just days ago Thor had been defending Loki despite his actions but now that Loki was in heat, Thor called him a whore. Was being an Omega such a crime on Asgard. Steves opinion of the God had changed the second he'd called his own niece a bastard but he'd kept his mouth shut, given he didn't have all the facts and there were more pressing matter at hand. However, between Thor contempt for both his niece and Omega brother and Loki's obvious fear of Alpha's, Steve couldn't ignore Thor any longer. 

"What would've happened to Loki, if we'd let you take him straight away," Steve asks carefully. Thor tilts his head, considering, and then shrugs.

"Usually, crimes as awful as his would mean execution but given Loki's royal blood, he'd be sentenced to life imprisonment. With his heats attended to of course," Steve barely has time to be pleased that Thor does still view Loki as family before dread starts coursing through his viens.

"By attended to, you mean he would've been forced to...share his bed during his heats," Steve tries to say it as tactfully as he can, but he shouldn've bothered. 

"It's not force when the Omega wants it, and Omega want for nothing else during their heats. Why would we deny them, or ourselves for that matter," Thor is practically laughing as he finishes, as if Steve was being thick, and even glancing at the others for support. His enthusiasm is met by a cold front.

"Because it's RAPE damnit!" Steve shouts, silencing the room. All movement freezes as if the sudden icy mood had frozen everyone. Despite the cold, Steve feels as though he's burning but that's probably just his anger. He's not the Human Torch after all. Thor looks utterly bamboozled, and more than a little worried. He probably thinks Loki's enchanted him, Steve thought bitterly. Who'd of thought Captain America would go from hating the Trickster to actively defending him the space of 24 hours. Probably Tony, he's always talking about Steve's hero complex. 

"It isn't..." Thro triesto defend himself but at this point the humans have had enough.

"It is here. Here, accorsting an Omega will get you life imprisonment," Natasha points out, a fact that startles the God. He looks to the others of comformation.

"We mere humans believe in these things called "equality" and "consent"," Tony quips with a smile and a sharp edge in his voice. Thor bristles at the insinuation, but doesn't get a chance to defend his backward civilisation. 

"Calling children bastards isn't high on our list either," Clint adds sourly. Steve notices a darkness in the archers eye previously reserved for Loki, the subject of Hela is for whatever reason a sore spot for Clint and Steve wonders why.

"She is illegitmete and the result of a scandalous piece of magic," Thor insists causing the other Avengers to roll their eyes. They've already heard this song. Steve wonders what magic Thor is referring to, male Omega often struggle to conceive so had Loki cast a fertility spell on himself? That didn't sound so bad, almost glaringly obvious to Steve.

"She's still an innocent child, one you forgot about," Clint pointed out, finally Thor looked away in shame. The others couldn't help but feel relieved at the Alpha showing remorse, it was comforting to see some reasonable human emotions from their teammate.

"I feel badly for that, truly I do. And I'm sorry if I've upset you all so, it was not my intention. But Loki and I from Asgard and we do things differently, Omega's have their place the same as the rest of us," Thor tried to explain himself again, thus ruining his apology. Rationally, Steve understood people grew up with different cultures and had no reason to question them until they'd learnt of something different. And that the eduction process could take awhile, but this was such a raw subject that Steve couldn't be understanding.

"And where's that, beneath you," Bruce quips earning a proud smile from Tony. Steve's had enough.

"He's not taking Loki, we're not subjecting him, or anyone else, to that," it didn't matter that Loki was still criminal, forced or not, they weren't sending him back to Asgard.

"You can't seriously be considering working alongside Loki. I believed you said it to calm my raging brother," Thor shouted, thunder rumbling above them, Steve took no notice and instead focused on Fury.

"I am considering it," Fury finally spoke to Thor and Steve. His voice was cool and calculating as though he's generally weighing his options but Steve knew he'd already made up his mind. He wouldn't even pretend to entertain the idea if it was a no, in fact, if it was a no, Loki would already be on Asgard. Fury wasn't stupid, Loki was a mage from another world and a powerful one at that with a lot of outside knowledge, he'd be a brilliant asset for Shield. While the thought doesn't entirely sit right with Steve, the Solider is more than happy to run with it.

"But it'll be difficult to keep Loki here and away from prying eyes. As far as the public know, he is the criminal that destroyed their home, they'll feel he has to pay and so will the board," Fury warns him. Steve nods.

"I've thought of that. Why don't we get Loki to help rebuild New York, with his magic, and assist on missions. Make his punishment cleaning up his own mess while he helps us prepare for Thanos. We can keep him Stark Tower once it's rebuilt and he'd always be with one of us," Steve quickly explains his plan, hoping he'd covered all the major loopholes. Tony had mentioned everyone moving into Stark Tower once it was renovated, and this being tony, it would probably be the most secure building on the planet. With the Avengers as well it would surely be the best place to keep Loki. And if the Omega was seen helping the Avengers, the public were bound to warm to him which would make keeping the God on Earth easier.

"You wanna put a God on community service...I love it," tony pipes up with a shit eating grin, Steve can practically see the cogs turning in the inventors mind, all the mischief he could get up to with a tamed Loki on his side. That said, Steve doubted Loki could be tamed.

"That could work," Fury nods, looking pleased. Steve looks to the others, Tony and Bruce nod quickly, Natasha a tad slower and Clint is last. Steve can't blame the Beta for spectism given his history with Loki but he's grateful that he plays along anyway.

"Then it's settled," the two agents that had been watching the whole scene play out nod and quickly leave the room probably to report the new plan. 

"You're all fools, Loki will turn against the second he has the chance," Thor practically growls, anger and humiliation radiating off him in waves. Steve admits in his head that Thor could be right, this could be a mistake. But he doesn't say out loud, no one does. Thor grabs his hammer and storms out the room, seconds later they hear a bolt lighting from outside. That's Thor gone then, Steve can't help but think how much easier this is going to be without the other God getting in the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I'm back with another update.
> 
> I realised I'd mentioned Loki was going into heat the last chapter and then totally forgot about it during the interrogation. (Can you tell I write these chapter over several days) So, I fixed that in this chapter. I'm loving writing for Loki; he's incredibly complex which lets me take him in a lot of different directions at once. He's gonna be giving poor Steve whiplash with these mood swings.
> 
> I loved Steve in this chapter, flustered yet still a gentleman, and I'm glad he properly told off Thor in this chapter as some of you mentioned his response to Thor's opinions was quite tame. 
> 
> I know I'm heavily bashing Thor right now, don't worry he's gonna get educated and redeemed in this story. Just not for a while. I just think it makes sense for Asgard to be very backwards on this subject as their a warrior race.
> 
> Now the set up is done, I'm looking forward to the next chapter where we can really get into Loki's character and see him with all the Avengers. Until then, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for the MCU and I'm already super happy with this story.
> 
> I've always wanted to do a Loki story, but there's so much to include, it felt like too much for one story. But, I think this idea can work.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'd love to know what you think?
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
